I Want You Back
by Hannahjaynex
Summary: Love is a funny thing, it can change your life, just like that for good or bad but the world never slows down for you to stop and think. Life keeps going and changing      I never  thought you would move on - niley / miam / nelena


Miley sat in the living room of her family's holiday house; she was alone as everyone had gone out to dinner. As she sat flicking through the channels on their tv, her so called 'boyfriend' walked in. Ignoring his appearance in her living room, Miley kept her eyes fixed to the tv.  
>"Mi" Nick muttered sitting down next to her attempting pulling her into a hug, but she pushed him away struggling out of his grip.<br>"Mi look I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear, even his touch brought her to a smile, his voice everything about him and it took everything in her not to let any sign of joy onto her face.  
>"How can you be sorry, you kissed another girl, you spent all night on the phone with her, your basically dating two girls here Nicholas" Miley whispered sitting on the other end of the couch facing him witch her legs pulled up to her stomach.<br>"Because I love you, I will only ever love you, I'm in love with you, no one else." Nick sighed. Miley melted crawling into his lap.  
>"It's okay" she mumbled into his chest. They spent the rest of their evening, just holding each other. But miley couldn't help but think about how many times, things like this had happened.<p>

"I can't do this anymore Nick" Miley sniffed, brushing a tear away with the back of her hand.  
>"Why Mi, why?" Nick demanded as the cold water from the sea swirled around there legs.<br>"You can be happier with someone else" she half smiled pulling some stray hairs behind her ear.  
>"I couldn't, if this is about Selena, it was a mistake." Nick argued kicking the water causing specks of water to cover their clothes.<br>"It was more the once Nick, people only make the same mistake once... I blame myself y'know I shouldn't keep telling you its okay." Miley yelled, this summer break wasn't going the way they had planned.  
>"But miles it was a mistake, why would I hurt you like that, I care about you I really do, I always have." Nick stammered.<br>"I'm sick of fighting Nick, you won't regret this" She whispered patting his shoulder, as the wind blew harder and rain started to fall, Miley turned walking up the beach.  
>"So this is it?" The young boy yelled up the beach after her. Stopping in her tracks she spun around on her heels as an arrogant look graced her face.<br>"Yeah this is it." She said allowing no emotion to flood into her voice.  
>"You do know there's no coming back this time, right?" Nick smirked.<br>"Yeah I know, were done." Miley half laughed.  
>He couldn't help but find this girl in front of him beautiful, her naturally wavy hair flowing down her back, her eyes now grey in the dark of the storm full of mystery he would never understand, her makeup free face wet with tears and rain, clothed in the same thing she had been all day her ripped denim jeans and a lose tank top over her bikini. The beautiful girl began to walk off the beach again when, Nick jogged up behind her grabbing her shoulder. Shaking it off miley spun around.<br>"You looked back y'know that means you want to come back to me." He smirked.  
>"This is exactly why were done, moments like these Nick" Miley yelled storming up the beach. She continued to run until she reached her family's holiday home, she walked in slamming the door behind her and her bedroom door after that.<br>"Miley Ray Cyrus, you know not to slam doors." Her dad yelled from downstairs, she ignored him sitting out on the balcony. Miley smiled leaning on the railing watching the boy she was in love with pace the beach below, annoyed at himself. She knew smiling was cruel, but deep in her heart she knew they would get back together, at some point but he needed to see life for what it really was.

Miley came into the kitchen, after a night of watching the rain drifting in and out of sleep, she slipped into a seat at the counter as her dad served some breakfast. "Miles will you take me to the beach today" Noah asked sweetly. Miley answered a quick sure and continued eating breakfast.

Later that day, around lunch time, hand in hand Noah and Miley walked down to the beach. They found a spot in sight on the house and sat down in the sand. They just sat around, talking about nothing as sister's do.  
>Miley spotted Nick and his three brothers approaching the beach,<br>"Let's go in the water for a bit Noie," Miley smiled grabbing her sister's hand.  
>After around half an hour, Miley spotted two boys watching her; one of which her ex, the other one very cute boy she had never met before.<br>Pulling Noah up the beach by her hand she headed towards the boy.  
>"I'm Miley," she smiled, her younger sister hanging behind her.<br>"Liam," her new target spoke in a harsh Australian accent as he stuck out his hand confidently. Shaking her head Miley giggled.  
>"I do hugs," she whispered pulling him into her embrace. "You're not from round here are y'all?" Miley said spotting his obvious family a while down the beach watching them.<br>"Nahh Australia we just moved to la, but were here in Georgia for a holiday, you guys aren't from here either, southern right?" Liam chuckled.  
>"I live in La too, but I'm born and raised Nashville Tennessee, so what brings you to la" Miley said squinting in the sun.<br>"Acting mainly but Carter, my little brother likes the excitement," he pointed to the little boy now talking to Noah as they built some ditch in the sand.  
>"You want to come to dinner tonight, you and Carter, with my family" Miley smiled as they walked down the beach together. As he nodded Miley pointed to the four brothers watching them from quite a way up the beach.<br>"They will be there to, and their parents ... I'll explain that to you sometime." Miley laughed when Liam gave her a strange look.

"Mom," Miley called as she entered the house with her little sister behind.  
>"Yeah honey!" Her mom yelled from the deck.<br>"Can my new friend Liam and his little brother, Noah's friend, come to dinner tonight," Miley explained sipping a coke as she watched the sunset with her mom.

Later that night, around 8pm, miley rang one of her best friend's freaking out.  
>"Mandy look I have a date tonight... I need to look smoking" she laughed planning her outfit and quickly getting ready chattering to her friend buzzing with a excitement she hadn't felt in a while.<p>

Within half an hour Miley was standing in the entrance to the house with her 'date' for the night. "Noie, Carter's here!" Miley yelled but she could already here Noah's excited feet running down the stairs. The older sister giggled when she realised that the youngest child in the house had made an effort to look the cutest she could. Pecking Liam on the cheek she intertwined their fingers leading him confidently into the room where the rest of the group was waiting.  
>"This is Liam" Miley beamed.<p>

Nick glared across the room from his seat to see his 'competition' he must have been about 20 and he was around 6ft something, of course Miley would pick someone like Liam to make him jealous he thought.  
>"Heyy guys" Liam said in an awkward voice with that hint of sarcasm looking at Nicks glaring eyes, giggling Miley hit his arm softly.<br>"Well obviously we won't all fit in one car ... or two" Billy joked "How about Paul, Denise y'all can come with me and Tish, and kids you can work something out?"  
>"Sure I'll take the truck with Noah, Carter, Nick, Joe and Frank." Kevin smiled<br>"Are you sure, I can take Noah and Carter if you guys want" Liam offered, secretly hoping he wouldn't have to.  
>"Nah you guys have fun." Joe smiled knowing the things nick had done to miley.<p>

As Joe helped the younger three of the group into the truck he smiled at his brother,  
>"I'm sorry bro but you really messed this up."<br>Nick groaned "I know," before Kevin interrupted, "maybe she's trying to make you jealous?" the oldest brother smiled trying to be supportive.  
>"Miles really likes him I wouldn't bet on it" Noah laughed from the back as Kevin started up the engine.<br>"Thanks noah" Nick spat.  
>"Liam's whipped should have seen him before we left!" Carter laughed high-fiveing Noah. <p>

Nick watched from the other end of the table, glaring at the new guy how had suddenly popped up. He could see that Miley was happy anyone could see that ... a blind person could tell. The night air filled with the giggles of a young girl falling fast, possibly for the wrong person. Miley was enjoying the night more than she had expected, but she could help but sneak a look at Nick and his burning fury from the corner of her eye.

"Me and liam are gunna go watch the fireworks from the beach, is that alright with ya'll" Miley smiled standing from the table as Liam paid their share of the meal. With the approval of the group they climbed into the car driving for a quick five minutes to the beach.

Smiling the fifteen year old girl leaned into the tall boy, she was growing to love and watched the colourful fireworks go off in the night sky like a romantic movie.


End file.
